L'ensemble d'un tout indissociable
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: /UA/ Que se passe-t-il quand on se réveille et qu'on est aussi blanc, pur et vierge qu'une page blanche? M pour le langage (un jour j'arrêterais de jurer... Mais pas de suite ) Part 5/5 Epilogue
1. Réveil

Me revoici avec un petit quelque chose d'un peu plus long... Comme d'habitude c'est écrit à la première personne... Je vous laisse deviner de qui on explore la tête... ^^ Je sais pas encore combien il va y a de partie. Peut-être 4 et un épilogue ou 5 et un épilogue. On verra ça.

Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. J'ai des inspirations qui me prennent et malheureusement une vie assez prenante (des fois ça craint quand on a des mots au bout des doigts :D)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à le signaler, rien de pire que de lire quelque chose qui est truffé de faute.

Je vous embrasse,

Votre fidèle et dévouée Sam (ouais c'est old school mais j'addddoooorrrreee :P)

* * *

C'est le pli en dessous de ma hanche droite qui me fait grogner. Puis m'agiter. Je tente de soulever le bras pour lisser le tissu mais ma main est trop lourde. Je gémis péniblement. J'ai la bouche sèche

\- Derek ? ; _demande une voix douce à côté de moi_

Je me contente de secouer la tête. Je suis incapable de faire plus. J'entends la voix parler encore. Elle a l'air heureuse mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je réussis à soulever mon bras et immédiatement une main douce presse mes doigts. Je comprends certains mots. Mais pas tous. J'entends aussi des bip-bip. Puis une porte s'ouvre à la volée. On me soulève la paupière et un rayon de lumière vive vient heurter ma pupille. Je grogne et de l'autre main tente de chasser cette lumière. On lâche ma paupière. J'exhale un petit souffle de soulagement. De courte durée puisque la lumière vient agresser mon autre œil. La personne, qui était présente déjà avant, pleure. Je le sais parce que je sens ses larmes couler sur ma main qu'elle a portée à sa joue. Elle ne cesse de prononcer un prénom. Je sais pas qui sait. Et je comprends pas plus l'autre personne. J'entrouvre les yeux. Je suis obligé de cligner plusieurs fois. Pour m'habituer à la lumière, puis pour chasser les larmes et enfin pour faire la mise au point.

Une chambre blanche. Une dame tout sourire avec des fringues blanches à ma gauche. Je tourne la tête. Une belle jeune fille brune, des yeux bruns très doux, un grand sourire et des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, c'est elle qui me tient la main.

\- Maman ? ; j _e demande à la dame_

Et elle me répond mais je ne comprends pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Un grand mec arrive. Barbu, blouse blanche. Ok un toubib. Qu'est ce que je fous à l'hosto ? Puis autre question qui me coupe le souffle. Tout le monde s'en rend compte puisque la machine qui mesure les fréquences de mon cœur s'affole : Qui je suis ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme. Elle est aussi sèche que du parchemin. Je passe une main sur mon visage. Mes doigts sont irrités par une barbe. Bien, ok, je suis barbu. Le docteur s'approche et me parle aussi. Une belle voix calme, posée. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre que je ne comprends pas, quand la porte vient claquer sur le mur. Un grand mec rentre en courant. Son manteau vole autour de lui. Il tire le toubib qui s'était assis sur mon lit et s'affale sur moi en pleurant. Il me serre fort contre lui. Puis il attrape mon visage et caresse mes joues de ses pouces. Ses grands yeux ambre sont noyés de larme. Il sourit pleinement pourtant. Il me regarde intensément en sanglotant. Et il pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Euh… Je ne bouge pas. Il le sent et se recule en fronçant très légèrement le nez. Je le trouve mignon. Il caresse mon annulaire gauche en penchant la tête. Je baisse mon regard. Une bague orne mon doigt. Elle flotte un peu mais la marque sur mon doigt indique que ça fait un moment que je la porte. Je remonte très lentement les yeux vers lui et il lève sa main gauche devant mon visage. La même bague que la mienne… Mon mari ?

De nouvelles larmes coulent sur ses joues. Cette fois de tristesse. Je le sens, je le lis sur son visage. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je le devine à son air, à sa lèvre qu'il mâchonne de ses dents, parfaites faut le dire. Ses yeux se fixent sur les miens. Il me parle pour la première fois. Sa voix me fait courir des frissons et accélère les battements de mon cœur. Tout le monde l'entend. Ils rient doucement. Tendrement. L'homme en face de moi me parle mais je ne le comprends pas plus que les autres. Sauf qu'a lui, si c'est vraiment mon mari, je dois lui dire. Je pose ma main sur sa bouche et tente de sortir un son. D'abord rien, puis en poussant je sors une sorte de grognement. Plus digne d'un chien que d'un être humain. Immédiatement il tire la tablette et me tend une tasse. Je bois une gorgée de thé, puis encore une. Jusqu'à finir la tasse. Je lui rends la tasse avec un sourire. Il n'a pas lâché ma main. J'inspire un grand coup et lui dit tout doucement, une quinte de toux me saisissant sur la fin.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas. Et je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Pas plus que qui je suis

Il ouvre de grands yeux inquiets. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme brune. Il lui parle de sa voix basse. Qui déclenche encore des petits frissons sur mes avant-bras. Ils parlent tous les deux quelques instants. Le médecin s'ajoute ensuite. Puis ils sortent tous. Me laissant seul avec le brun. Il extirpe un portable de sa poche. Il me montre son fond d'écran. Lui et un mec. Cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleu-vert, avec un grand sourire qui creuse son menton d'une petite fossette. Je le regarde lui a nouveau, en grimaçant. Il avance la main vers mon visage et appuie sur mon menton. Ok… Donc c'est moi ? Je lui montre le portable, puis m'indique du doigt. Il éclate en sanglot. Oh merde, je veux pas le faire pleurer ce mec moi ! Surtout si c'est mon mari ! Je le tire un peu contre moi, caresse ses mèches désordonnées. J'ai envie d'y passer les doigts. Alors je le fais. Les pleurs se calment. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et me scrute encore. Je lui fais un petit sourire et rabat une mèche sur le côté gauche de sa tête pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans son œil. Il me parle mais je le comprends pas.

\- Je suis désolé mais je te comprends pas. Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. J'sais pas non plus comment je m'appelle moi. T'imagines ? Je me réveille et j'ai plus de souvenir. Je suis neutre comme un nouveau-né.

Je lui parle mais il me comprend pas non plus. Incompréhension totale des deux côtés. Et franchement ça me peine aussi. Quelques coups sont toqués à la porte. Elle s'ouvre et la femme brune en blanc revient. Elle me tend la main. Je lui serre. Par habitude.

\- Bonjour Derek. Comment te sens tu ? ; _alléluia je la comprends_

\- Un peu déboussolé. Pourquoi je ne comprends pas les autres ? ; _je regarde le jeune homme toujours assis à côté de mo_ i

\- Parce que tu parles anglais. Et eux français.

\- Je suis en France ? ; _j'ouvre des yeux incrédules_

\- D'après ce que je sais ça fait 10 ans que tu vis en France Monsieur Hale

\- Hale ? ; _je répète_

\- C'est ton nom de famille. Derek Hale. Et ça c'est ton mari. Stiles Stilinski. Enfin maintenant c'est Stiles Hale ; _elle montre le brun du doigt_

\- Euh…

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? ; _elle tire une chaise près de mon lit_

\- Mh… J'sais pas comme ça

\- Concentre toi. Ferme tes yeux ; _j'obéis_ ; Qu'est ce que tu entends ?

\- Rien du silence

\- Pas de vent ? De soleil sur ta peau ? ; _sa voix est douce, elle chuchote presque_

\- Non… ; _je ferme plus fort les yeux et tente de me souvenir d'un rire, d'une musique ;_ Rien. Juste du noir et du silence ; _je rouvre les yeux, les larmes au bord des cils_

\- Mais tu sais certaines choses.

\- Comme ?

\- Il y a une tasse sur cette table. C'est toi qui l'as bu ?

\- Oui. C'était du thé

\- Quel thé ? ; _je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, je me souviens du goût_

\- Je ne sais pas avec précision mais du noir. Pas un Earl Grey. Pas russe…

\- Tu sais déjà ça. Tu sais où tu es ?

\- Dans un hôpital. Mais pas où. Ni pourquoi ; _je me passe une main sur le visage et mon… mari… frotte mes doigts avec les siens_

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Blouse blanche, appareil, lit inconfortable et… L'odeur ; _je m'allonge dans le lit_ ; Ouais l'odeur fade et entêtante des hostos

\- Comment le sais tu?

\- J'en sais rien, je le sais c'est tout.

\- Où es-tu né ?

\- Je… ; _je me mords les lèvres ;_ Je sais pas

\- Frère ? Sœur ? Prénom de ta maman ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien putain ! ; _une première larme dévale ma joue_ ; Je sais pas qui je suis bordel de merde!

\- Calme toi Derek

\- Même mon prénom me paraît bizarre ! J'ai tout perdu ? Ça reviendra jamais ? Je vais devoir réécrire mon histoire ou ça va revenir ?

\- On a pas de statistiques là-dessus. Je suis désolée ; _elle souffle_

\- Je peux même pas communiquer avec eux

\- Tu vas être obligé de réapprendre le français. Ça peut-être un bon début. Si ça revient naturellement ça veut dire que le reste aussi. Rien n'est perdu. Tout est là ; _elle tapote mon front de son doigt_

\- Ok. Je peux avoir mon dossier ?

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment je suis arrivé là ? Combien de temps ? Coma profond ? Léger ?

\- Pourquoi coma léger ou profond ? Comment sais-tu qu'il existe différent stade ?

\- Mais bordel je m'y connais quand même ; _je râle sans savoir pourquoi_

\- Comment ? ; _sa voix se fait encore plus douce, plus envoûtante_

\- Je sais pas, c'est sorti comme ça ; _je souffle_

\- Tu voies c'est pas si loin que ça. Bon alors… ; _elle ouvre une pochette carton ;_ Derek Hale. Anglais. 28 ans le 11 décembre…

\- Bébé d'hiver ; _je murmure_

\- Exact. Donc anglais de naissance. Est venu s'installer en France à… Tu te souviens ?

\- Non

\- A 18 ans. Pour poursuivre des études de… ; _elle laisse sa phrase en suspens mais je suis incapable de la finir, je sais pas ce que je fais dans la vie, je regarde mes mains, normales, alors j'hausse les épaules_ ; Je vais te laisser te reposer.

\- Quoi ? Hey mais non ! ; _je me redresse dans un geste rageur dans mon lit_

\- Tu as passé 8 mois dans le coma Derek. Tu vas devoir retravailler ta musculature. Le cerveau est un muscle comme un autre. En attendant utilise des sites de traductions. Je te souhaite un bon retour parmi nous ; _elle me sourit grandement et referme la porte derrière elle_

\- PUTAIN! ; _je crie, faisant sursauter le brun, non pas le brun, mon mari_ ; Pardon ; _je caresse ses doigts de mon pouce_

Il me répond sans que je le comprenne. Et ça m'use. Putain si je me suis marié avec lui c'est que je dois l'aimer plus que ma vie. Et je me souviens pas de lui. Pas de son rire. Pas de notre rencontre. Pas de notre mariage. Même pas de son amour… Encore moins du mien. Là, présentement je suis même pas capable de le comprendre. Et ça me brise le cœur. S'il a pas divorcé au bout de 8 mois dans le coma c'est qu'il doit m'aimer. Je le regarde. J'avance la main et m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il grimace un sourire tordu et grommelle quelque chose. Je le regarde et il hoche la tête, un air tellement triste au fond des yeux.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Je caresse la peau de velours de sa joue, de son nez, de son front, sa bouche, je m'égare sur sa nuque, faufile mes doigts entre ses cheveux. Je m'amuse à compter tous les grains de beauté. Mon cœur bat fort et la machine bip encore. Je grogne. Je soulève d'un geste rageur la chemise blanche et arrache l'électrode. Un petit rire secoue mon mari. Je lui montre à nouveau son téléphone. J'ai besoin de voir des photos. Il me le tend. Je veux le déverrouiller mais il faut un code. Je lui montre et une larme s'écoule de son œil. La larme va se perdre dans le pli dur de sa bouche. Je l'essuie d'un doigt. Je lui lâche un « pardon » qu'il ne comprend pas. Il tape une série de chiffre. Sans plus de manière il pose le téléphone dans ma main. Il descend du lit et prend le fauteuil occupé par la grande femme brune avant. J'ouvre la pellicule. Oh putain y a 1439 photos. Bon… Si c'est mon mari il a rien a me cacher. Puis sa réaction m'indique qu'il n'a rien à craindre. J'ouvre la première, je switch de photos en photos.

Je reconnais personne. Absolument personne. La grande femme brune réapparait plusieurs fois. C'est sa maman je déduis. On a l'air super heureux sur les photos. Je cherche les photos de notre mariage mais y 'en a pas. Par contre y a la photo d'une voiture. Une voiture style sport. Noire. Je crois entendre un vrombissement, une sensation de choc contre mon côté gauche. Je ferme les yeux pour aider le souvenir, mais à l'instant où je le fais ça disparaît. Je soupire et pose le téléphone sur la tablette. J'ôte le drap. Je pivote sur mes hanches. Je tente de me lever mais j'y arrive pas. Alors je demande au brun qui regarde par la fenêtre. Enfin je demande… La madame m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Stiles. Je le hèle et immédiatement il se tourne.

Je lui indique la porte de ce que je suppose être la salle de bain du doigt. Il hoche la tête. Il me tire contre lui. Je sens mes pieds sur le sol mais mes jambes ne sont plus musclées du tout. Il doit me tirer dans la salle de bain. Je me retiens au lavabo. Cheveux mi- long, barbe de plusieurs semaines. J'ai pas grand chose à voir avec le mec sur les photos. Je lui tapote le bras et il reporte son attention sur moi. Je passe ma main sur mes joues. Il ouvre un placard. Il me tire sur les toilettes. Il se met à genoux devant moi. Il remplie le lavabo d'eau et me tend la mousse. J'en étale un peu partout. Il me rase doucement. Il chantonne. J'aime sa voix. Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

J'enlève une mèche qui le gêne. Il me remercie d'un sourire. Il est vraiment beau. J'aimerais tant me souvenir. On toque à la porte et il répond pour moi. Quelqu'un m'appelle, moi. On m'appelle moi ! Alors Stiles lui indique la salle de bain, enfin je suppose. Il commence à parler puis le mec déboule dans la pièce. Les yeux bruns brouillés de larme, un sourire immense de travers. Il s'avance et il me serre contre lui. Il s'en fout de la mousse. Il me regarde et il explose de rire. Puis Stiles lui parle. Longuement. Et au fur et à mesure il me regarde, fronce les sourcils, perd le sourire et enfin ouvre des yeux choqués.

Il pointe son torse du doigt et dit « Scott». Je souris douloureusement. Il déverrouille à son tour son portable, et me le colle sous le nez. Une photo de lui et moi. On a pas l'air d'avoir 15 ans.

\- Tu te souviens pas de ton Scott ? ; _il me demande et je redresse la tête_

\- Vous parlez anglais ? ; _je suis aux anges_

\- VOUS ? ; _il ouvre la bouche dans un air douloureux et souffle longuemen_ t ; Vous ? Sérieusement Der' ? Vous ? A ton pote Scotty ? Oh bordel ! ; _il s'appuie contre le chambranle_ ; Reviens nous mec, reviens nous. Maman m'a prévenu avant que je passe mais quand même là ; _il se laisse glisser au sol_

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. C'est aussi emmerdant pour moi hein ! Je suis même pas capable de remettre Stiles… ; _l'intéressé lève les yeux une seconde de ma gorge mais replonge quand il voit que je ne l'appelais pas_ ; Putain je me souviens pas de mon mari ; _je passe une main dépité sur mes yeux_

\- Tu te souviens de rien ?

\- Non

\- De l'accident ?

\- Rien de rien ! Merde !

\- Ah Allison aussi avait raison ; _il grimace_

Et je me mets à pleurer. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Pleurer. De tristesse. De désespoir. D'amertume. De colère. Mon mec finit de me raser, il essuie mes larmes tout en me parlant.

\- Traduis moi au moins merde ; _je chuchote au milieu de mes larmes_

\- Il te demande de pas pleurer. Il a jamais aimé te voir pleurer. C'est le truc qu'il déteste le plus. Il préfère que tu râles. Que tu cries. Que tu grognes. Mais pas de larme.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Que ? ; _il croise les bras sur ses genoux, me sondant de ses yeux_

\- Que je suis avec lui ?

\- 10 ans ; _la réponse fuse, il a pas besoin de réfléchir_

\- Je l'ai connu à à peine 18 ans ?

\- Non… Oh putain… Je suis pas le mieux placé pour te raconter ça… ; _sa voix à lui aussi est triste_ ; C'est votre histoire magique. Votre histoire à vous. Il te la racontera lui.

\- Ok… Combien de temps qu'on est marié ?

\- 8 ans ; _une fois encore il ne réfléchit pas_

\- Super. Et ça se passait bien ?

\- Tu veux rire là ?

\- Euh… ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Vous vous aimez tellement que vous avez des tatouages complémentaires ; _il indique son avant-bras gauche et je comprends qu'il parle du mien. Je le lève et dessus est gravé à l'encre noire une aile, je tapote l'épaule de Stiles et lui montre, il remonte la manche de son pull côté droit_ ; Pour quand vous marchez main dans la main. Vous êtes complets que lorsque vous êtes ensembles. Vous vous aimez tellement que parfois vous devenez insoutenables, voire insupportables. Vous êtes mièvres et niais. Même Lyds et Jacks vous arrive pas à la cheville ; _j'ouvre la bouche pour demander « Lyds? » mais il refuse d'un signe de tête ;_ Vous vous aimez depuis que vous avez 16 ans. Et vous vous aimerez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. C'est une certitude pour tout le monde. Vous êtes les deux parties d'un tout unique. Les deux parties d'un puzzle. D'où la pièce de puzzle de ta hanche droite, qui va avec la sienne à gauche. Le soleil sur ta cheville et la lune sur la sienne. C'est comme ça. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Les parties d'un tout indissociable. C'est comme ça ; _il répète encore_

\- Dis donc ; _je souffle_

\- Ouais… T'as intérêt à te souvenir putain. T'as intérêt ! Bon faut que tu retournes dans ton lit. Ils parlaient de t'apporter ton premier repas solide depuis 8 mois.

\- Ok

Scott dit quelque chose à Stiles et il me charge contre son épaule. Le jeune homme aux yeux de miel m'embrasse le front et sort de la pièce.

\- Il va où ?

\- T'inquiète il revient. Faut juste qu'il change la bagnole de place sinon vous allez vous la faire enlever. Et je suis pas sur que tu adorerais que ta précieuse Camaro finisse à la fourrière.

\- Ma précieuse Camaro ?

\- Mouais t'es méchamment amoché. Tu verras. Stilz te raconteras.

\- Stilz ? ; _je suis perdu_

\- Stiles. Stilz. Cœur. Amour. Chaton. Sunshine. Tout dépend comment t'es luné. Des fois t'es quand même insupportablement heureux et amoureux.

\- Putain ! Je veux pas perdre ça. Je veux pas! ; _je me remets à pleurer_

\- Ça va aller mon Der'. Ça va revenir. T'as toujours été le premier de la classe. Ça va revenir. Viens là frangin ! ; _il me tire contre lui et me frotte vigoureusement le dos_ ; Jusqu'au bout… ; _il me tend son poing_

\- Je…

\- T'es censé claquer le tien en finissant notre phrase « même dans la nuit »

\- Pardon ; _je me mords les lèvres_

\- Ça va revenir ; _il tente de me convaincre ou de se convaincre. J'en sais rien_

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur la belle femme en blouse blanche, accompagnée d'infirmières et du médecin. Je soupire. J'ai mal au crâne. Je suis fatigué et je me sens affreusement seul. Seul dans le noir !


	2. Retrouvailles

Voilà la suite!

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Là on commence à rentrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes ou quoi que ce soit qui cloche!

Fidèlement, Sam

* * *

Le même rythme depuis presque deux mois. Réveil, déjeuner, salle de sport, repas du midi, cours de français, séance chez la psy, repas du soir, visite, dodo. J'ai finalement appris que j'étais pilote de course. Maintenant je suis mécanicien sur les courses auto. Parce que depuis le mariage je ne cours plus. C'est plutôt cool. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que je vais être gardé. Je me souviens plus de mon mari c'est pas pour me souvenir de comment on démonte un moteur de voiture de course.

Réapprendre le français est une vraie corvée. Je ne garde qu'un objectif en tête, pouvoir communiquer avec Stiles. C'est ça qui me fait me lever le matin. C'est ça qui me pousse à tirer plus loin sur mes muscles, même quand ils me brûlent. C'est lui qui me donne envie de rouvrir la boîte de ma tête. Je le fais pas que pour moi. Je le fais pour nous. Il vient, tous les soirs, tous les jours. Invariablement. Parfois il parle. Parfois non. Parfois il me prend dans ses bras, sans jamais aller trop loin. Parfois il s'assied simplement à côté de moi en me regardant. Parfois il rit. Parfois il pleure. Alors le lendemain je me dis que je lui rendrais le sourire en lui parlant. Donc je me force. Je me remets à la nage. A la course. A l'escalade. Tous les sports proposés dans la clinique. L'écurie a renvoyé un formateur. Pour me rappeler les gestes, le contact avec les pièces, la rapidité d'action. J'en chie. J'ai des bleus à force de me cogner partout. Mais peu à peu les mouvements redeviennent fluide. Mes doigts se souviennent d'après la psy. C'est juste ma tête qui veux pas. La police est venue me demander les circonstances de l'accident. J'en sais toujours foutre rien.

Je me traîne péniblement jusqu'à ma chambre. Je passe sous la douche. Quand je ressors drapé dans ma serviette mon mari est là. Assis sur le lit. Il me regarde venir vers lui en se mordant les lèvres. J'ai appris à décoder certains de ses signes physiologiques. Le « je me mords les lèvres et je passe ma main droite dans ma crinière » montre de la nervosité. Le « je me mords les lèvres en te regardant fixement » indique j'ai envie de pleurer mais je le fais pas pour pas te culpabiliser. Là c'est « je me mords la lèvre, je te dévisage de haut en bas et je croise mes bras sur mon torse ». Nouveau. Donc je ne sais pas. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- T'as rechopé certains de tes tics. Ça revient ; _il rigole tout bas_

\- Désolé ; _je chuchote, j'ai un petit bagage de mot je m'en contente_

\- Ne le sois pas. Bon la clinique…

Et il se met à parler. Rapidement. Avec plein de mots. Ma tête tourne un peu. Je chancelle mais sa main agrippe mon bras. Il me tire contre son torse. Il frotte son nez contre ma joue, ma barbe repousse, je tente de ressembler au gars de la photo. Il passe ses mains le long de mon dos encore nu, appuie à certains endroits. Je gémis quand je sens mes muscles se relâcher.

\- Ton corps n'a pas changé ; _il murmure tout contre ma tempe_

\- Y a que ma tête. Je veux retrouver tout ça. J'essaye

\- Je sais mon loup. Je le sais. Les rôles s'inversent c'est tout.

\- Comment ça ? ; _je me recule un tout petit peu, pour voir son expression, mais sans perdre le contact de ses mains sur ma peau_

\- C'est… Enfin c'était toi l'homme fort. Qui me protégeait. Me soulevait. Et moi je m'étais habitué à me cacher derrière toi. Par … ; _il dit un mot que je ne comprends pas. Je me penche saisis mon téléphone, ouvre google traduction et lui montre, il écrit le mot d'une main et me le montre_ ; Commodité ; _j'hoche la tête_ ; Maintenant c'est à moi de te protéger. Je vais faire en sorte que tu me reviennes Sourwolf. Et si tu me reviens pas…

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche. J'ai pas envie de savoir qu'il me quittera. J'ai pas le courage d'entendre ça. Sinon je laisse tout tomber. Je me laisse enterrer au fond du trou. Je me laisse couler au fond de la mer. Sans plus chercher à remonter. Sans plus chercher à me battre. Alors je veux pas entendre ça. Je lui dis tout ça par mes yeux. Il sourit doucement contre mes doigts et les embrasse tendrement. Je m'écarte de lui et ouvre mon armoire. Vide.

\- C'est ce que j'ai commencé à te dire avant que tu me perturbes ; i _l passe une main dans ses cheveux ;_ La clinique veut que tu rentres. Ils pensent que ton environnement habituel fera resurgir… Ce qui ne veut pas revenir. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

\- Non. Je veux rentrer. Rentrons chez nous !

\- Je m'occupe des papiers ; _et il sort de la pièce_

J'avise enfin les sacs près de la porte. J'en attrape un et récupère quelques vêtements. Je passe un t-shirt qui flotte sur mes épaules. Je reprends doucement du muscle. Mais d'après Scott rien à voir avec l'homme que j'étais avant. Il passe aussi me voir. Me parle de certaines choses. Pas de tout. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je l'ai rencontré. Ni comment ça se fait que je sois anglais, mais que je vive en France. J'ai la double nationalité à ce qu'il paraît. Bon ça semble logique puisque je boss pour une écurie française.

Je suis en train de fermer la ceinture quand j'entends un léger rire. Je me tourne vers Stiles. Il est accoudé au chambranle. Un sourire qui creuse les fossettes. Je les adore ses fossettes. Je sens mon ventre se tordre un peu et mon cœur se compresser. Je veux le retrouver. Je me suis attaché à lui. A son rire. A son air joueur mais sérieux. A ses longues tirades. A ses grains de beauté innombrables. A tout de lui. A sa voix douce et tendre. A sa voix rauque quand il chante pour moi. A ses sourires. A tout vraiment.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu flottes dans mes t-shirts. C'est un peu étrange. Avant tu me craquais les coutures ; i _l hausse les épaules_ Prêt ?

\- Oui allons-y. Rentrons à la maison ; _je répète et je vois un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres_

Il attrape un sac et je prends l'autre. Sans qu'on se soit parlé. C'est comme ça que ça doit être. Je ferme la porte et attrape sa main. Parce que j'en ai besoin. J'en ai besoin pour retrouver le chemin de la maison, de NOTRE maison. Il sourit encore plus tendrement et je sens des émotions affleurer. J'entends une bribe de rire et je sens une main dans ma chute de rein. Je ne force rien. La psy m'a dit de pas forcer les souvenirs. Que, s'ils doivent revenir, ils reviendront. Par contre personne ne sait comment. En une fois, en bloc, ou petit à petit, quotidiennement. Et moi je suis partagé. Parce que je voudrais que tout me revienne, me retrouver, en une fois et comme ça on en parle plus. Mais j'ai aussi envie de revivre notre histoire pas à pas. Savoir comment on est tombé l'un pour l'autre. Qui a demandé qui. Je suppose moi puisque lui porte mon nom. Mais sans certitude. On passe devant l'infirmière, Joanna, qui me sourit heureuse. Sa chef derrière, la maman de Scott j'ai appris, Mélissa. Je lui fais un geste de la main. C'est rare que des patients sortent elle m'a dit l'autre matin. Stiles me tire à lui, referme le sweat.

\- T'as pas froid ?

\- Non, pas plus que ça

\- Ça me rassure certaines choses ne changent jamais ; i _l éloigne une mèche de mon front, la drape sur le haut du crâne_ ; C'est étrange de les voir si long

\- J'étais comment avant ? ; _je fronce des sourcils_

\- Arrête avec cet air inquiet Der', arrête de t'en faire. Ça va aller ; _son index passe sur ma joue_

\- Donc avant ? ; _j'appuie ma joue plus fort contre sa main et il ne se fait pas prier, il étale toute sa paume contre mon visage_

\- Court. Peignés en brosse

\- Je les couperais si tu veux

\- Non. Fais comme toi tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout comme avant. On verra ce qu'il va revenir déjà, mh ?

\- Ok

\- En route

Il reprend ma main et me tire vers une voiture noire. La voiture des photos ! Il sort les clefs de sa poche. Je l'imaginais pas là dedans.

\- C'est notre voiture ?

\- Oui, tu m'as cassé les pieds pendant 14 mois… Tu l'aimes plus ? ; _il se tourne effaré vers moi_

\- C'est… Sport ; j _e chuchote la voix cassée, j'ai peur de le décevoir._

C'est une de mes principales angoisses. Si je reviens pas, si je redeviens pas celui d'avant, est-ce qu'il aimera le nouveau Derek ? Il ne dit rien et m'ouvre la porte passagère. Je m'installe et m'attache. Le parfum de mon mari est partout sur la ceinture. Je le hume discrètement. Je me détache et me penche pour respirer celle de l'autre ceinture. Une odeur plus forte, un parfum plus lourd. Le mien… Je me rattache. Ok donc d'habitude c'est moi qui roule.

Il met la radio et je suis assailli par les informations. Tout est en français, forcément, mais du coup ça me demande un très gros effort. Je peine un peu. Je pose ma tête sur le carreau. Mon homme le sent, devine ce qui ne va pas et met un CD. Je le remercie d'un regard. Bon je dois admettre qu'on s'entend plutôt bien. Oralement et non oralement. Il sait ce que je veux et moi je devine peu à peu certaines choses.

Il se gare devant un petit immeuble, pas très haut. 3 étages, blanc, de grandes terrasses en bois. Putain c'est beau. Je sors de la voiture et m'avance vers les boîtes au lettre. La notre est la troisième, en plein milieu. Je le sais. Je me penche et vérifie. Exact. Ouf, tout n'est pas parti.

\- On prendra les sacs après ?

\- Oui laisse les. J'ai envie de rentrer, s'il te plaît Stiles

\- Ça me fait bizarre que tu m'appelles à nouveau Stiles ; _il chantonne avant de me saisir la main_

\- Oui Scott m'a dit. Je vais…

\- Non ne force pas. Faut juste que je me réajuste. Aller viens mon loup ; _je rougis et il le remarque ;_ Pardon, faut que je me réajuste j'te dit

\- Non, reste toi même. Ne change pas.

\- Sur ?

\- Yep

Volontaire j'avance. Il me glisse les clefs dans la main. Je les regarde. Puis lui rend. Je ne sais pas laquelle va où, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Il m'embrasse le front en chuchotant contre ma peau « ça va revenir ». J'espère tellement. On prend l'ascenseur. Il me regarde fixement. Je sais pas pourquoi je vois de la buée sur le miroir de l'ascenseur. J'entends un long gémissement. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ferme les yeux. Mais tout disparaît, la sensation et les bruits. Je peste un peu. Stiles me tire par la main et m'indique une porte dans le couloir.

\- Il n'y a que deux appartements par étage. Tu voulais celui du troisième pour pas entendre ceux du haut.

\- Pas con ; _je chuchote_

\- Et aussi… ; _il se tourne vers moi_

\- Le ciel ; _je sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça_

\- L'espace, le soleil et la lune

\- La liberté ; _j'hoche la tête_

\- Tu voies t'es toujours là quelque part ; _il me tire contre lui et je sens son cœur palpiter contre le mien, il est heureux_

\- Dis dans l'ascenseur…

\- Mh ? ; _il rigole à moitié_

\- On aurait pas…

\- Pas quoi ? ; _là il rigole franchement_

\- Hum… ; _je rougis et enfonce mon visage dans ses cheveux_

\- Si on a baisé dans l'ascenseur

\- Oh merde ! ; _je dois être écarlate, je sens mes joues chauffer_

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- De bribe

\- J'espère que ça reviendra… C'était épique !

Il explose de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il est vraiment trop beau ! Il reprend peu à peu son calme et ouvre la porte. Il me laisse entrer le premier. Je tends la main à gauche par réflexe. Mes doigts heurtent un interrupteur. J'appuie et tous les volets s'ouvrent. Je pousse un petit sifflement. Un grand salon. Gris, blanc, écru, crème. Couleurs froides mais le salon est loin d'être froid. C'est doux, chaleureux. J'entends des rires, des voix. Un goût de vin rouge et de riz à la tomate.

\- Stiles… ; _je tourne les yeux vers ce qui doit être la cuisine_ ; C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a eu des gens à manger ?

\- 3 jours avant ton accident.

\- Riz tomate ?

\- A la provençale, un peu trop pimenté au goût de Lyds… Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je crois

J'avance à petit pas précautionneux. Je regarde la dizaine de marche qui monte. Je regarde les portes closes. Je m'assieds sur un tabouret de l'ilot qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Je pointe une porte.

\- Chambre ?

\- Ouais

\- Bureau ?

\- Absolument

\- Notre salle de bain

\- 10 sur 10 bébé ; _il m'enlace tendrement_

\- Ensuite. Porte de la salle d'eau d'en bas. Chambre d'ami et…

\- Pour l'instant un peu débarras ; _il finit ma phrase_

\- Mais chambre d'enfant

\- Oui ; _il souffle ;_ Tu te souviens ?

\- Pas de tout. Loin de là. Mais je me souviens de la configuration de l'appart. Je vois du carrelage, noir et or derrière un lavabo. Une grande douche. Une baignoire bleu ciel.

\- Notre salle de bain ; _il confirme_

\- Je vois des draps rouges. Des murs brun clair

\- Taupe ; _il rigole ;_ Tu m'as soûlé jusqu'à ce que je dise taupe

\- Ah… A toi de me reprendre ; _je souris_

\- Autre chose ?

\- Je cours dans le petit bois sur la droite. Parcours de 7 km quand je ne suis pas trop en forme et de 15 km le reste du temps. Pour aller au boulot j'ai environ 12 minutes de route ; _je fronce les sourcils, une sensation de malaise me vient_ ; Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Une douleur au creux du ventre. Une douleur. Une perte… J'ai perdu quelqu'un ? Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? ; _j'ouvre mes yeux et les fixes sur les siens_

\- Moi non. J'aurais préféré que de ça par contre tu te souvienne pas ; _il frotte son nez contre moi_

\- Où est ma famille ? ; _sans que je ne le calcule les larmes viennent_

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Juste la douleur de la perte. Et… ; j _'entends une explosion, un fracas qui se répercute de mon cerveau à tout mon corps, la chaleur des flammes sur mon corps, je me mets à trembler_ ; Explosion ?

\- Incendie. Je suis désolé que tu doives endurer ça une deuxième fois Sourwolf

Il pleure avec moi. Il me tire avec lui et m'amène à la chambre. Les draps sont bleus maintenant. Il me déshabille et me pose sur le lit. Il se déshabille à son tour et m'enlace. Il tire la couette au dessus de nous.

\- C'est toujours comme ça que tu te sens le mieux ; _il chuchote_

\- Loin du regard des autres ; _je hoche la tête_

\- Voilà ; _il caresse mes joues_ ; Des choses te reviennent ?

\- Des bribes je te dis. Des sensations. Des habitudes. Mais pas de souvenirs précis. Je suis tellement désolé ; _sanglotant je me serre de moi même contre lui._

Il m'enlace par dessus le t-shirt. Il frotte mon dos, me parle et quand les larmes se calment il chante doucement. Je m'apaise et m'endors. Je me réveille seul. Je tire la couette loin de moi. J'ouvre l'armoire. Mes anciennes fringues. Je me souviens de ce t-shirt. Vert olive. Stiles l'adore. Je le passe. On a l'impression que je l'ai volé. Il a la bonne taille en longueur mais je flotte complétement dedans. J'ai du boulot.

Je déambule dans la chambre. Je regarde les photos. De nous deux. De notre bande d'ami. Je vois en flash un parc. Un ballon de foot et un petit brun assis tout seul. Je sens la pluie sur mon visage. Les rires malgré le temps. La boue qui nous macule. Et des promesses d'amitié éternelle « T'es mon frère Scotty. Le frère que la vie a accepté de me redonner », « On restera toujours amis mon Der', toujours. On s'abandonnera pas. Jamais. » « Ouais même quand il fera nuit ».

Je descends et trouve Stiles en train de cuisiner. Ça me paraît familier.

\- Salut ; _je souffle_

\- Hey bébé. Ça va ? ; _il m'embrasse par habitude_

\- Bof ; _j'hausse les épaules ;_ C'est toujours toi qui cuisine non ? ; _je croise les bras_

\- D'habitude oui. Toi t'es monsieur café ; _il m'indique une cafetière chromé qui semble hyper compliquée_ ; Tu te souviens ?

\- Pas encore

Je me relève sous son regard inquiet. Je passe ma main sur les meubles. Indéniablement l'appart me plait. Je ne peux pas douter que c'est le nôtre. J'ouvre les portes. Je retrouve des odeurs. Je regarde des photos. Elles sont toutes hyper belles. Scott m'a dit que Stiles aime prendre des photos. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont de lui. Je finis par tomber sur moi. Appuyé contre le capot d'une voiture. Je regarde le soleil se coucher. Je suis vraiment différent y a pas à dire. Carré d'épaule, veste de cuir, Ray-Ban sur le nez et des cheveux presque longs qui sont coiffés sur l'arrière de ma tête. Un air de crâneur. Je passe mes doigts sur le verre, cherchant à me souvenir de ce que ça fait de rouler à cette vitesse. Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier ? Pourquoi en France ? Je referme la porte quand Stiles m'appelle pour manger. Je suis obligé de manger 3 fois par jour. En petit quantité. Il faut que mon corps se rappelle. Que mon estomac se réhabitue à digérer.

Quand le soir arrive je m'allonge à côté de Stiles. Il vient se lover contre moi. Il s'ajuste à ma position. Ma main droite se pose sur sa hanche, là où je suis presque certain de trouver la pièce de puzzle et ma main gauche dans sa nuque. Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Il souffle juste avant de s'endormir « Je t'aime ». Ma gorge se noue. Je ne peux pas répondre. Et ça me bousille. Il mérite pas ça. Je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je me lève tout doucement. Je ne veux pas réveiller le dormeur. Je m'habille et ouvre la porte. Avant de me dire qu'il faut pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je tire un morceaux de papier du bloc note qui est sur le micro-onde. J'écris « juste parti marcher un peu. Tout est ok. Derek ». Je sais pas comment je signais d'habitude. Je devais surement finir par un « je t'aime ». Mais je peux pas. J'attrape une veste. A moi, à lui ? Peu importe. De toute façon je flotte dans tout. J'enfile mes baskets. Je descends par les marches. Arrivé devant la porte qui mène au garage je descends.

J'aime vraiment cette bagnole ? Je pousse la porte de notre garage. Ce que j'y vois me fou des frissons dans le dos. Des portières et des ailes de voiture. Pliés. Détruites. Et un siège baquet. Des tâches sur le cuir beige. Je passe mes doigts dessus. J'entends un crissement. Je me sens serrer les dents. Tenté de virer. Tirer le frein à main. Trop tard. Je vois la Jeep vert bouteille. Je sens le choc sur mes jambes. Les coupures sur mes épaules quand je traverse le pare-brise. J'ai la sensation de glisser sur l'asphalte. Puis le choc. Le bas de mon dos contre le trottoir. Le voilà mon accident. Refus de priorité de la part de la Jeep. Je m'assieds par terre. Je me sens mal. Je me redresse et cours vers la bouche d'égout au centre du garage. Je vomis mon petit repas. J'ai l'impression de sentir la douleur. Je ressens les brulures. Les os broyés. Je transpire à grosse gouttes. Je me roule en boule en gémissant. Il faut surement que mon cerveau revive tout ça. Je laisse la crise passer. Je sors péniblement à l'air libre. Il pleut. Je sais qu'on est en novembre. Il fait frais. Je marche un peu dans le petit jardin de l'immeuble. La toile de mes chaussures se gorge rapidement d'eau. Mais je laisse la pluie couler sur moi. J'en ai besoin. Il me manque tellement d'élément.


	3. Souvenirs

La suite est là. Vous pouvez remercier mon toubib d'avoir eu 1h45 de retard :'( Et vous pouvez aussi remercier les gens de pas être devenus fous à force de m'entendre marteler les touches de mon ordi en salle d'attente! Hahahahaha ^^

L'inspiration n'attend pas que voulez-vous? :P

Bon chose sérieuse: les souvenirs...

Je vous laisse déguster mes werewolfs!

Gros câlins et bisous affectueux, Sam

* * *

Les jours passent. Les uns derrière les autres. Stiles reprend son boulot. Il boss pour les publicitaires. Il choisit les photos, les gens, l'éclairage, jusqu'à ce que sa pub soit sur un panneau de 3 sur 4 en grand sur les avenues passantes. Moi je déambule dans l'appartement, je vis avec le fantôme de mon ancien moi. Mon mari est obligé de composer avec une coquille vide. Et moi je me bats pour retrouver celui que j'aime. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger dans ma propre vie.

On sonne et j'ouvre par habitude.

\- Salut mon vieux

\- Salut Scott ; _je le serre contre moi_

\- C'est bien tu commences de nouveau à t'étoffer ; _il me claque l'épaule_

\- Scotty?

\- Ouaip ?

\- Tu me racontes ?

\- Quoi ? ; _il blanchit_

\- Comment on s'est rencontré. Je sais qu'on a joué au foot ensemble, dans un parc, j'ai revu nos promesses mais… Il me manque des trucs

\- Tu me fais un café et on parle ; _il enlève l'écharpe qui orne son cou_

On s'installe dans le canapé. Il boit une gorgée. Soupir de contentement. A ce qui paraît je sais encore faire le café, il est toujours pareil. Mais mon écriture a changé selon Stiles.

\- Bon… J'avais 6 ans. Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours été en vacances en Angleterre, à Brighton. C'est comme ça. Mes parents ont une maison là bas. Donc voilà… J'avais 6 ans. Je me faisais royalement chié. Puis j'ai vu un petit groupe de gosse qui jouaient au foot. Je les avais jamais vu. Je me suis approché. De suite un petit brun me dit qu'il a besoin d'un ailier. Je pose mon lecteur CD et je vais jouer. On se pose pas de question. Juste on joue. Le soir tombe, on se sépare. Le lendemain rebelote. Comme ça pendant une bonne semaine. J'arrive un jour. Le brun tout seul. Je m'assieds à côté et il dit qu'il a annulé le rendez-vous. Pour parler avec moi. Il me dit qu'il s'appelle Derek. Je réponds Scott. Il parle, parle et parle. A nouveau comme ça pendant une semaine. Tu m'as raconté toute ta vie mec ; _il rigole tendrement à ce souvenir, moi je crois me souvenir de fesses mouillées par l'humidité de l'herbe, de bouche sèche d'avoir trop parlé_ ; Et après tu as demandé ma vie. Je te l'ai raconté. Fin des vacances. Pendant toute l'année scolaire j'ai pensé à toi. Premier jour de mes vacances je cours au parc. T'es là, assis sur un banc. On joue au foot et on parle. Tout le village nous prenait pour des cousins tellement on se collait. On a fait ça jusqu'à nos 11 ans. A 11 ans on s'est échangé nos numéros de téléphone fixe. Puis nos adresses. On s'est écrit. Et à 13 ans t'es pas là. Et y a des ruines fumantes à la place de ta maison. Je me suis renseigné. Incendie volontaire. De la part de qui on sait pas mais c'est comme ça ; _son souffle se coupe, les larmes coulent sur nos joues, il me broie les épaules dans l'étreinte qu'il m'offre_ ; J'ai cherché, demandé après toi. Personne ne savait. J'avais un trou aussi grand que le département dans la poitrine. Et finalement c'est une vieille qui m'a dit que tu étais chez tes grands parents. A Londres. J'ai exigé de mes parents d'y aller. Ils ont cédé. Heureusement ! Je t'ai retrouvé. Mais t'étais plus le même. Alors je t'ai dit de venir toi en France l'année d'après.

\- Je me souviens… J'angoissais à cause du tunnel sous la Manche

\- Exact. Moi j'étais surexcité. Tu sors du wagon et pas un mot…

\- J'ai dégobillé sur la voie ; _je rigole_

\- Ouaip… Quelle idée de prendre un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète aussi ; _il me tapote la tête_ ; C'est là que je t'ai fais rencontrer mes potes.

\- Dont Stiles ; _je souffle, je le vois dans une chemise à carreau, un bonnet gris et un débit de parole insupportable ;_ Putain j'me souviens ! ; _je ferme les yeux et savoure ce premier souvenir, cette première image de MON homme_

\- Tu l'as regardé tellement longtemps aussi ; _murmure Scott ;_ Tellement intensément c'était sur qu'y allait avoir quelque chose entre vous deux ; _il passe sa main dans mes cheveux_ ; Mais non comme deux couillons vous vous êtes contenté de vous baver dessus. Stiles m'a soulé pour avoir ton numéro

\- Et un soir… Il neigeait… Janvier je crois… ; _je fronce les sourcils, cherchant le souvenir ;_ C'était encore les vacances d'hiver… J'ai reçu un sms

\- C'est ça mon Der', c'est ça. C'est bien ! ; _il me détend la nuque_ ; Vous avez discuté toute l'année.

\- Tout le temps. J'attendais les vacances avec impatience ! Je reprends le train. Pas stressé comme la première fois. J'étais juste… Anxieux de le revoir. Et… Le drame

\- Pas là. Ouais sa maman était décédée. Il est resté avec son papa. C'est la première fois que je te voyais pleurer. Même pour tes parents t'as pas pleuré et là… Pour l'hyperactif…

\- J'ai cru que j'allais crever tellement j'étais triste. Mais lui aussi devait l'être en fait ; j _e me replonge dans mes souvenirs qui jaillissent comme des bulles de gaz qui remontent à la surface_

Je sens à peine Scott se lever et partir. Je me revois sur ce quai de gare. En train de sangloter. Mon ami me tirant dans ses bras. Je me souviens de son t-shirt troué. De détail insignifiant. Mais je me souviens. De la première nuit chez lui. La sensation de solitude malgré Scott qui ne fait que parler. Malgré Lydia qui me serre contre elle. Malgré Boyd qui me rassure. Je me souviens de cette solitude. De cette nuit blanche. Je me lève quand j'entends Mélissa ouvrir la porte. Si elle est réveillée je peux aussi me lever. Je me souviens de mon ventre serré, des marches que je descends sans lever les yeux. Puis je me souviens de sa voix fatiguée. De son « Hey », de ses joues rouge parce qu'il a couru depuis l'arrêt de bus, je me souviens de son odeur. Putain je me souviens. Tout s'égrène dans ma tête. Comme le sable qui file dans sablier. Je me revois courir vers lui. Le serrer à l'étouffer. Je me souviens de son rire dans ma nuque.

Je me souviens de cet été là. Qu'on passe tous les 5, étalés en étoile dans le jardin de Scott. Je crois sentir la chaleur du bras de Stiles contre le mien à ma gauche et celui de Boyd à ma droite. Allongé en parlant de tout et de rien. Je me souviens de la sensation d'avoir trouvé ma place. Je me souviens du goût de la tarte aux fraises qui me fait pleurer parce que c'était le dessert préféré de ma maman, Talia. Je me souviens de la rentrée scolaire, ennuyeuse. J'étais en manque de mes amis. Je me souviens de la fracture que j'ai ressentie. Comme si partir de France c'était partir de la maison. Je me souviens puis tout s'estompe. Mes premiers souvenirs. Tout n'est pas là. Mais je comprends mon choix. La France c'est la maison parce que c'est là que vivent ceux que j'aime. Je me redresse sur le canapé. Je récupère la tasse de Scott et la pose dans l'évier. Tout est là. Il ne faut pas forcer. Ça va revenir. Je reprends confiance. 3 mois ont passés depuis mon réveil. Mon corps reprend ses formes et ma tête le chemin des souvenirs. C'est bien.

Quand Stiles rentre un soir il est excédé. Je le sais rien qu'à la couleur de ses yeux. Je le retrouve un peu et ça me fait me sentir bizarre. Comme si mon cœur flottait un peu dans ma cage thoracique. Je sais de manière instinctive ce qu'il faut que je fasse, ce qu'il faut que je dise. C'est animal. Binaire. A+B=C. C'est lui, c'est moi. C'est nous. Je le regarde enlever son manteau en bougonnant parce qu'il en a marre de la pluie. Je me glisse dans notre salle de bain et rempli la baignoire d'eau. Je verse quelques gouttes du produit douche à la menthe. Je laisse la baignoire se remplir doucement. J'attrape une serviette. Il est en train de regarder la bouilloire chauffer. Elle est à 90 degrés mais il s'en rend pas compte. Il regarde distraitement les bulles éclater à la surface. Je passe la serviette autour de son cou et le tire à moi.

\- Hey ; _il marmonne_

\- Salut ; _je souris grandement et il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils_

\- Ça va Derek ? ; _il s'est habitué à m'appeler comme ça finalement et, ce soir, son « Sourwolf» me manque_

\- Viens ; _je murmure à son oreille, il se raidit_

\- Où ?

\- D'habitude quand je te passe une serviette autour de cou tu réfléchis pas tant

Et je m'éloigne d'un pas léger. J'imagine sa bouche s'ouvrir, le temps que l'info monte et…

\- TU TE SOUVIENS ? ; _il hurle en m'attrapant par les hanches_

\- Pas tout. Mais ça remonte. Comme les bulles de la bouilloire. Ça remonte et faut attendre que ça explose. Viens maintenant Stiles, on va prendre un bain

\- Un ba… Putain Der'…

\- Tout est ok ; _je souffle contre sa bouche, je sais qu'il est tendu au niveau… du sud… Je le sens presque tous les matins. Il me laisse le temps, ne s'impose pas à moi, j'apprécie. Mais c'est mon mari ;_ Viens

Je le tire par une main. Je l'entends souffler, déglutir. Il ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter. Alors je lâche sa main. Je le laisse choisir. J'entre dans la salle de bain, cours un peu pour éteindre l'eau. Je me déshabille en vitesse et me glisse dans l'eau. Je m'allonge en poussant un soupir de joie. La baignoire correspond parfaitement à la largeur de mes hanches. Et m'est avis que c'est pas un hasard. La tête brune passe la porte.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? ; _sa voix est troublée_

\- Viens mon cœur ; _je réponds sans ouvrir les yeux_

Je me sens flotter dans la baignoire, je suis au chaud, je suis presque bien. Il manque quelque chose. Sans que je ne sache avec exactitude ce que c'est. Puis je sens un petit remous dans l'eau. Ça me frappe. J'ouvre les jambes, remonte les genoux et étends les bras. Comme ça. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit être. Le long corps d'homme de Stiles vient se glisser dans la place que je viens de lui offrir. Ses fesses contre mon bassin, ses jambes entre les miennes, son dos contre mon torse et mes bras autour de son torse. Voilà. C'est parfait comme ça.

\- Ça va ? ; _il me demande encore raide_

\- Détends toi

\- Mais…

\- Stiles, ça va. Je me souviens pas de tout mais d'un paquet de chose. C'est assez instinctif en fait ; _je rigole_ ; Je suis programmé en fonction de toi j'ai l'impression

\- Je comprends pas

\- Je viens de m'allonger dans cette baignoire. Qui a parfaitement la bonne longueur…

\- C'est normal

\- Hey si tu veux savoir me coupe pas hein ; _je râle un peu_

\- Pardon ; _il se détend un tout petit peu, mais pas assez alors je le tire entre mes bras et encercle ses jambes des miennes, nos chevilles entremêlées_

\- Donc… Ouais je me suis posé dans cette baignoire. Bien au niveau confort mais… Il me manquait quelque chose. Je savais pas quoi. J'ai réfléchis. Puis tu es venu. Tu as crée une minuscule vaguelette. Mais ça m'a suffit. Enfin pas à ma tête. A mon corps. Il a… Automatiquement mes jambes se sont ouvertes pour laisser la place aux tiennes, j'ai redressé le buste pour que ça soit la bonne inclinaison et… Sans y réfléchir. Juste… Comme ça.

\- Ça arrive souvent ?

\- La plupart du temps. Je fais des choses sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je sais… Nan je sais pas. Je sens que c'est ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu sais quand tu t'es réveillé à la clinique. Tu m'as pas reconnu et…

\- Tu as pleuré.

\- J'ai sangloté comme une fillette ouais ; _il grogne ;_ Mais tu m'as pris contre toi et t'as passé tes mains dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas. J'avais envie.

\- Le truc qui me détend le plus au monde c'est ça. Tes doigts dans mes cheveux. C'est pour ça que je ne peux m'endormir que quand tu passes ta main dedans. Et tu l'as fait comme ça à la clinique. Sans préméditation. C'est ça qui m'a convaincu que t'étais là. Puis même si tu reviens pas. Tu es toujours toi. Un peu différent. Mais tu es toi.

\- J'suis beaucoup différent ? ; _je demande piteusement_

\- Sur quelques aspects ; _il pose sa tête contre mon épaule_

\- Comme ? S'il te plait ; _je caresse du bout des doigts ses bras_

\- T'es moins colérique. Plus calme, posé. C'est un peu plus reposant. Et tu parles mon Dieu tu parles ! ; _il rigole_

\- En fait j'étais un gros con mais t'osais pas me quitter c'est ça ? ; _je tente de rire mais ça fonctionne pas des masses_

\- Non absolument pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'entier. Qui a une force de conviction. Et juste… Tu ne savais plus vraiment d'exprimer sur tes émotions ou tes sentiments après ton… Traumatisme… Je m'étais habitué à ce que tu grognes, fronce les sourcils et roule des yeux. C'était ton mode de communication. Je savais à peu près le décoder. A peu près ! Mais c'est plus reposant que tu parles, que tu t'ouvres à nouveau.

\- Sérieux ? Je… Grognais ?

\- Oh ouais ; _il soupire lourdement_ ; Après c'était plus pratique pour tes mécanos que tu parles pas. Tu te souviens des courses ?

\- Non… Des bribes reviennent. Parfois sans que je m'y attende. C'est déstabilisant.

\- J'imagine ; _il soupire ;_ Ouais tu étais carrément bon. Toutes les marques te voulaient ; _j'exhale lourdement_ ; Tu t'en souviens plus ?

\- Non

\- Je t'emmène demain à la piste. Si ça te fait plaisir.

\- Ouais ça me ferait plaisir. Merci ; _j'embrasse sa tempe_

\- Pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. J'suis là pour toi

\- Et moi pour toi ; _je réponds_

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ; _il se tourne à moitié dans mes bras_

\- Parce que si tu étais pas là je me battrais pas contre mon propre cerveau. Je veux te retrouver c'est tout. Je veux retrouver notre premier baiser. Notre premier je t'aime. Notre première fois. Notre annonce. Je veux tout retrouver. Je veux retrouver les souvenirs de la saveur de ta peau sur la mienne. Je veux retrouver nos tatouages. Je veux retrouver notre demande. Je veux retrouver mon oui, puis le tien. Je veux retrouver tout ça. Je veux retrouver la première fois que je me suis réveillé auprès de toi. Je veux tout retrouver tu comprends. Tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi et tout l'amour que t'as pour moi.

\- Et si tu les retrouve pas ? ; _il demande les yeux brillants_

\- Alors soit je suis obligé de recommencer, de tout redécouvrir si t'en as la force. Soit… Tu laisses tomber

\- Et toi ? T'en aurais la force ?

\- J'ai déjà fait la moitié du chemin ; _je souffle tout bas_ ; Je suis déjà retombé amoureux de toi

Il se mord violemment la lèvre inférieur et laisse une larme couler. Je le prends contre moi.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de t'imposer tout ça. J'imagine pas à quel point ça doit être affreux pour toi

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, je t'aime

Et c'est la pure et stricte vérité. Il m'a suffit de 3 mois pour tomber pour cet homme. Pour tomber, ou retomber.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Même si t'es plus le même tu restes toi. Toi et tes yeux trop bizarres que je sais toujours pas s'ils sont vert, bleu ou gris. Toi et ton fichu caractère. Toi et ton rire. Toi et ton sourire. C'est lui qui m'a fait définitivement tombé la première fois _il se love contre moi_ Il reste un peu de boulot pour retrouver ton gabarit. Mais au fond c'est toujours toi. T'es pas devenu un étranger

\- Merci

\- Je t'aime Sourwolf

\- Moi aussi mon ange ; _je réponds au creux de son oreille_

On reste longtemps dans la baignoire. Bien au chaud dans notre amour. Il passe une main distraite contre mon torse. Mais moi ça me fait de l'effet. Je suis en train de suer parce que je tente de contrôler de tout mon être cette partie animale de moi. Il doit être un peu ankylosé alors il se déplace et sa cuisse heurte mon bas-ventre. Je gémis, pas du tout discrètement. Aussitôt il se redresse et il explose de rire.

\- Encore un truc qui a pas changé. Quand t'es excité tes yeux sont toujours aussi dilatés. Aller viens

\- Mais ; _je gémis la voix grave_

\- Redécouvrons nous ; _il rit encore_

Il sort tel quel de la baignoire, se sèche rapidement les cheveux à l'aide d'un drap de bain et me tend la main. Moi j'ai la bouche sèche.

\- Mon loup ; _il s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire_ ; Ça fait 14 ans qu'on se connaît, à peu près 12 qu'on couche ensemble. Je te connais sur le bout de mes doigts. T'as pas à être pudique. Après si ça te gênes, je t'attends dans la chambre.

\- Non. C'est bon. C'est ok.

Je me lève et il m'enroule quand même dans une serviette. Je tire la bonde et m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je me sens bizarre tout à coup. Ma tête tourne. Je me recroqueville et tente de gérer mon souffle. Presque j'ai la nausée. Je ferme les yeux et la bouche pour pas vomir.

'' _Viens ; chuchote une voix éraillée à mon oreille_

 _\- Mais Stiles… ; je réponds faiblement_

 _\- Viens on est tous seuls, viens. J'ai envie de toi_

 _\- Han… Tu peux pas dire ça comme ça putain ; je gémis_

 _Il avance dans les marches et son pantalon lui glisse un peu en bas des hanches. Me laissant découvrir le haut de son boxer bleu marine, Tommy Hilfinger. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier il me tire par le col de ma chemise et me colle contre lui. Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Déjà ses mains s'aventurent sous le tissu._

 _\- J'aime les hommes en chemise il susurre contre ma bouche_

 _\- Tous les hommes en chemise ? je siffle_

 _\- Non que toi… J'aime te l'enlever_

 _Il ôte un bouton, puis un autre et à chaque bouton il pose sa bouche sur la parcelle de peau mise à nu_.''

Je gémis et rouvre les yeux. Putain je l'avais presque ! Stiles s'accroupit dans la seconde.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Tu veux que je passe une chemise ou ça ira pour cette fois ? ; _je demande la voix très grave_

\- Une chemise… ; _il fronce les sourcils_

\- Putain c'est le comble, moi je me souviens et pas toi…

\- De… Oh putain ! ; _il devient écarlate et se cache un peu dans mes genoux ;_ Tu te souviens de toute cette fois là ?

\- Non… Juste la montée des marches. Le reste est encore là… Mais n'a pas voulu venir ; _je frotte mes yeux_ ; On avait quoi…

\- 17 ans ; _il répond immédiatement_ ; J'étais un putain d'allumeur ; i _l rit à gorge déployé_

\- J'suis pas sur que ça ai beaucoup changé! ; _je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça mais je le dis_

\- HEY ! ; _il me claque gentiment le mollet_

Il se redresse, pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Mais c'est pas comme d'habitude. En général il le fait sans penser. Comme quand on embrasse son gosse avant de le poser à l'école, par habitude. Là c'est plus profond. Plus calculé. Plus chaud aussi… Je grogne dans le baiser. Il pose une de ses mains entre mes cuisses et je sens son souffle se couper.

\- En route avant qu'on devienne cinglé l'un comme l'autre

* * *

Et là vous avez envie de me tuer hein? Hein? MOUAHAHAHAHAHA *cornes qui poussent sur mes tempes*


	4. Amour et Colère

Le voici, le voilà! Le petit lemon de pas grand chose!

Le temps de certaines explications a sonné. Et Derek se dévoile un peu plus.

Je n'en déclare pas plus ici, plus de com en bas de page les genz

* * *

Il s'allonge dans le lit et me tend les bras. C'est la première fois qu'il est nu comme ça devant moi. Enfin la première fois non mais… Je recouvre son corps du mien.

\- Ton gabarit a changé ça me perturbe un peu

\- Au moins t'as l'impression de me tromper avec un autre moi-même

\- Dis pas des conneries ; _il lève les yeux au ciel_

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi. Me faisant me tendre. Je l'admire. Il est bien plus pâle que moi. L'encre tranche fortement sur sa peau. J'aimerais me souvenir du pourquoi du comment on s'est tatoué. Juste je n'y arrive pas. Il caresse ma nuque de ses doigts. Je l'embrasse puis descends le long de son cou. Je mords une marque sous son oreille. Il me griffe le dos. J'abaisse un peu le bassin, je cherche le contact. Il gémit contre mon oreille. C'est bien sa voix que j'ai entendu quand j'ai saisi sa main à la clinique, dans l'ascenseur et dans chacun de mes rêves. Sa voix et celle de personne d'autre. Je passe mes mains sur son torse, descends le long de ses côtes. Je caresse tendrement chaque parcelle de peau, embrasse chaque grain de beauté. Doucement je le regarde, je frotte mon nez contre le sien et chuchote du fond de mon âme « Je t'aime ». Il sourit et s'accroche à moi.

\- Aller viens. Ça va faire un an que je t'ai pas senti

\- Tu veux pas…

\- Quoi ? ; _il penche la tête_

\- Que je … ; _je souffle, merde, je suis gêné_

\- Je suis habitué à toi. Même si je ne t'ai pas reçu pendant un an. Je te connais. Sur le bout de mes doigts. Viens

Doucement je me positionne. Je l'entends murmurer « aussi doux que la première fois ». Je rougis et m'affaisse contre lui. Il rit très tendrement.

\- Amour, ça va. J't'assure. On a fait tellement pire.

\- Mais je suis pas…; _j'ai presque envie de dire « lui », tellement je me sens différent de mon « ancien » moi à cet instant_

\- Ok. Alors attends.

Il rampe sur le bord du lit, farfouille dans la table de chevet, quelque instants. Il se redresse un flacon en main. Il me le tend en souriant. Sourire à fossettes.

\- Fais comme tu le sens toi mon loup

\- Sur ?

\- Vas y

Je souffle un peu et prends le lubrifiant. Je rigole quand je vois qu'il est périmé. Je lui indique et il rit à son tour parce qu'il s'en doutait. J'étale un peu de la substance sur mes doigts. Je m'allonge sur lui. Il sourit gentiment. J'insère un doigt en lui. Il ne cille pas. Moi je me retiens de gémir. Il le voit. Il me tire contre lui. Presque l'intégralité de notre peau est en contact. Il m'embrasse. Me dit de me détendre. J'ajoute un de mes doigts. Il pousse un léger soupir. Mais pas de crispation. J'écarte les doigts. Il ne bouge pas. Je suis estomaqué. Lui se contente de m'embrasser. Puis une larme roule. Je l'arrête des mes lèvres.

\- Bébé ? ; _je frotte mon nez contre le sien, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux_

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à tout jamais. Quand ils m'ont appelé. Avant j'étais préparé. Tu te doutes. Un mec pilote de course… Mais on s'est marié. Et t'as arrêté de courir. Pour moi. J'm'en voulais. J'avais l'impression de t'empêcher de vivre à 100 à l'heure, de réfréner ta liberté et ton amour pour la vitesse. Mais c'était un tel soulagement. Tu risquais plus rien. Et je me suis laissé entouré, enveloppé dans cette idée que jamais plus il t'arriverait quelque chose. T'es trop costaud pour ça. Ce matin du 3 décembre tu pars au boulot, comme tous les matins. Je gueule parce qu'il fait froid. Que tu devrais prendre Roscoe et pas la Camaro. Tu me lâches ton rire bête et ta petite phrase de merde « Une Camaro ça tient sur toutes les routes, même sur la route enneigée bébé ».

Je l'écoute et ça trouve un écho en moi. Un rire. Un juron. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur. Mais je ne cherche pas à me souvenir. Pas maintenant.

\- Quand ils m'ont appelé… J'me suis effondré. Heureusement que Scott était là. Il m'a emmené à l'hosto. T'étais méconnaissable.

\- Je le suis toujours un peu non ? ; _je le coupe_

\- Ils t'avaient rasé intégralement le crâne. Pour faire une petite opération permettant à ton cerveau d'arrêter d'enfler. Tu étais tuméfié. Pommettes brisées. Seul le nez n'avait rien dans ton visage. Ils ont eut peur que tu restes paraplégique. Ils t'ont placés sous coma artificiel, pendant 2 mois. Pour te laisser le temps de guérir. Mais à la phase de réveil t'es pas revenu. T'es resté pâle, immobile. Je suis resté 2 jours assis à côté de toi. A te parler. Te demander de revenir. T'as pas bougé.

\- Désolé ; _je trouve que ça à dire_

\- Aime moi Derek. Aime moi comme la première fois.

Je l'embrasse. Je n'ai plus bougé d'un pouce, au sens propre. Je reprends doucement mes mouvements. Je suis bouleversé. Il est resté deux jours sans bouger, à m'attendre. Pourquoi j'ai pris tant de temps bordel ? Quand je n'en peux plus je remets un peu de lubrifiant dans ma main et l'étale sur ma verge. Je reviens sur lui. Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Je ne sais pas si c'est de joie, de tristesse, de colère, d'amertume ou même de ressentiment parce que je ne suis pas revenu plus tôt. Je m'en veux.

J'entre en lui en un seul mouvement, lent et progressif. Il s'arque contre le lit et gémit. Rien que cette vision pourrait me faire jouir dans l'immédiat. Mais je me calme. Je me tempère. Lui d'abord. Il m'a attendu un an. N'importe qui d'autre aurait divorcé. Aurait abandonné. Pas lui. Il est resté. La mère de Scott m'a veillée. Nos amis sont restés. Preuve de l'amour indéfectible qui nous lie tous.

Je bouge doucement. Je l'embrasse. Partout. Je laisse mes mains le parcourir. Je lui dis que je le trouve beau. Qu'il est mon homme. Qu'il est à moi comme je suis à lui. Je lui parle. Je cherche par tous les moyens à apaiser la douleur au creux de ma poitrine qui me fait haleter. Lui ne parle pas. Il est enroulé autour de moi. Grand corps brisé, visage rouge, les yeux fermés. Mon petit bordel suant et haletant, à moi. Il crie une fois, plusieurs fois. Il me mord, me griffe et finit par se tendre. Il jouit entre nos ventres. Je l'accompagne dans la jouissance. Je le laisse redescendre tout doucement.

Je sors de lui mais ne bouge plus. Je reste au-dessus de lui, recouvrant son corps du mien. J'écoute sa respiration hachée dans mon cou. Je m'enivre de son cœur qui bat à coup trop puissant contre le mien. Quand je suis sur qu'il est conscient, apaisé et presque serein je lui dis la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être le consoler, et le réconforter de mon abandon, « je t'aime ». Je lui dis une fois en anglais et une fois en français. Je roule pour me mettre sur le dos et le tire sur moi. Je tire la couette sur nous. On est puants, gluants mais je m'en fous. Je caresse le bas de son dos et passe sans fin mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Jusqu'à entendre son souffle lourd d'homme endormi. Je ferme aussi les yeux.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin triste comme une pierre. J'ai toujours cette sensation de l'avoir abandonné. Je le dépose sur le matelas. On a pas bougé de la nuit. Je passe une serviette sur mon ventre et m'habille pour aller courir. Tout le monde le dit, je n'ai plus le même gabarit. C'est parti, tentons de retrouver tous ces muscles ! Je prends la grande boucle quand je me rends compte. J'ai pas laissé de mot. Et merde ! J'accélère. Mes poumons me brûlent. Mes jambes tremblent mais je rentre en sprint. Le trajet de 15km me prenait dans les 2h, il m'en a fallu 1h13. Je ne l'abandonnerais plus.

Je pousse la porte, prêt à me répandre en excuse. Il n'a pas bougé. Il dort du sommeil du juste. Je m'écroule à côté du lit. Sur le tapis. Puis je me relève, passe sous la douche. Enfile des fringues, un peu moins grande qu'avant. Et m'assieds sur un tabouret de la cuisine. Je regarde la neige tomber. Ça me rappelle une autre neige. Un juron et mon « Une Camaro ça tient sur toutes les routes, même sur la route enneigée bébé ». Je me revois souriant dans l'ascenseur. Démarrer la voiture et pester parce qu'y a quand même pas mal de poudreuse. Mais, par orgueil, ne pas remonter chercher les clefs de la Jeep. Je me lève du tabouret. Je prends un post-it j'écris juste « garage ». Je descends.

Le même frisson quand je vois les portières et le siège. Je le tire dans le centre du garage. Je passe ma main sur le cuir. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore humide de sang. De mon sang.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai été con putain ; _je murmure dans le calme du garage_ ; Putain mais quel con! ; _je me frappe les tempes des poings ;_ Mais quel CON, ABRUTI, CONNARD ! Regarde la merde que t'as semé hein. CO-NN-ARD ! Putain il mérite tellement mieux que toi Stiles, tellement mieux. Et toi… Non je prends la Camaro ; _je singe ma propre voix avant de laisser éclater ce que je musèle depuis longtemps_ ; CONNARD D'ORGUEILLEUX DE MERDE ; _j'hurle et de rage je fous un coup de poing dans le siège, ça me soulage alors je frappe encore, répétant mes insultes en même temps que chaque coup, jusqu'à faire sortir le rembourrage, jusqu'à ce que les larmes m'obstruent la gorge et la vue, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras m'enlace_

\- Arrête Derek, c'est bon

\- Tu mérites mieux qu'un connard comme moi. Quitte moi. Pourquoi t'es pas parti hein ? Pourquoi tu restes avec une coquille vide ? Avec un mec qui n'est pas le tien ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. Toi. Tous les toi qui sont en toi. Et que je pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre que toi. Même si tu n'es plus le toi d'avant, tu es le toi de maintenant. Qui me dis que demain tu ne seras pas encore un autre toi ?

\- Mais je suis juste un fantôme

\- Non tu es toi. Sourwolf, regarde moi ; _il me tourne de force dans ses bras ;_ Si c'était moi demain…

\- Arrête ; _je pose mon front contre le sien_

\- Non, si demain c'est moi, si je me fais renverser. Dans l'état actuel des choses. Tu me quittes ?

\- NON ; _je rugis_

\- Voilà. Et dans 2 ans, quand on aura tout reconstruit ?

\- Bien sur que non ; _je secoue frénétiquement la tête_

\- Même si on t'annonce que je suis amnésique ?

\- Même

\- Mais si je te reconnais plus et que je veux te quitter ? Tu ferai quoi ?

\- J'ouvrirais mes mains et je te laisserais partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Voilà. Ma plus grande peur ça été que tu me repousses, que tu ne m'aimes plus. J'avais peur que tu enlèves ton alliance, que tu la poses sur la table et que tu me dises « désolé mais je sais pas qui t'es donc tchao ».

\- J'aurais pas pu faire ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. C'est comme ça ; _je reprends la phrase de Scott_

\- Les deux pièces d'un puzzle amour ; _il pose sa main sur ma hanche et moi la mienne là où se situe sa pièce_

\- Les deux parties d'un tout indivisible

\- Voilà ! Ça va revenir en plus. J'en doute pas. Tu es quelqu'un de fort. Tu l'as toujours été. Et un battant. Tu me l'as encore prouvé en te réveillant de ton coma. Donc. J'ai confiance.

\- Pas moi. J'ai l'impression de reculer.

\- Tu t'es souvenu de notre rencontre, d'une de nos premières fois…

\- Pas en intégralité bordel!

\- Laisse toi du temps nom de Dieu aussi. Ah ça tu l'as pas perdu. Tout, tout de suite. Antigone là ; _il râle en me massant la nuque_

\- J'veux revoir notre mariage.

\- Ça viendra. Et si ça vient pas… J'ai un autre annulaire ; _il sourit_

\- Oh putain je t'aime

\- Je sais

\- Stiles ?

\- Mh ? ; _il marmonne contre mon torse_

\- Pourquoi Sourwolf ? Et mon loup ? ; _il relève la tête, des étincelles de malice dans son regard ocré_

\- Parce que quand on était plus jeune on faisait pleins de conneries. Et les gens disaient, non pas qu'on était un gang, mais une meute. Et comme toi t'étais le grincheux, toujours à tirer la gueule, Sourwolf.

\- Ow ok.

\- On va petit-déjeuner ?

\- Ouais… Je range juste… Ça ; _d'un coup de pied qui fait voler le rembourrage je désigne le siège_

\- Lui en veut pas

\- Si…

\- De toute façon ça te titillera à nouveau. Je te connais. Sur le bout de mes doigts

On déjeune tranquillement. Sans plus vraiment parler. Il me propose de rouler pour aller à la piste. Mais je refuse. Je me sens pas prêt.

* * *

Alors 2-3 petites choses... C'est court, je sais, la suite arrive... Dans pas longtemps du tout!

Ensuite j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic alors... Si vous êtes sages peut-être que posterais tout à la suite ^^ Ppppssssttt y encore une partie et un petit épilogue!

Et pour finir... Y a une référence à Antigone. Je parle de la Antigone de Jean Anouilh. Qui est mon livre préférée. Je m'identifie tellement à Antigone que parfois j'ai presque peur de finir comme elle :P J'exagère un peu certes... Mais voilà... donc chez moi c'est assez habituel d'entendre l'un de mes proches me dire "fais pas ta Antigone". Là c'était pour souligner son caractère impétueux, pressé "moi je veux tout et tout de suite". Si vous ne comprenez pas j'ai qu'une chose à dire... ALLER LIRE CE BOUQUIN! :D

Sinon je veux de l'honnêteté dans vos reviews mes chers amis: lemon total bof ou ... Je suis apte à lire toutes vos critiques, vos conseils et remarques, n'hésitez pas!

Sur ce je vous laisse! Et peut-être à tout de suite...

Affectueusement, votre scribouillarde Sam


	5. Demande

Dernière partie avant l'épilogue les choux! Et voici les réponses à des questions que vous devez vous poser depuis le départ!

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours,

Je vous embrasse les louveteaux, Sam

* * *

\- NOM DE DIEU HALE ! ; _hurle un homme osseux en me voyant descendre de la Jeep_

\- Euh… ; _il me claque le dos tellement fort que j'ai peur de perdre mes poumons_

\- Alors c'est vrai, cette merde qu'on raconte ?

\- De ?

\- Le choc t'a fait perdre le peu de cervelle qu'il te restait

\- Hey Bobby soit gentil, ça va revenir ; _rigole Stiles_

Je les laisse deviser et m'approche d'une forme sous bâche. Je tire un peu le plastique noir. Le nez de la voiture se profile. Je le sais. Je sens que c'est la mienne. Alors je la débâche complétement. Rouge sang et noir mat. V12. Magnifique. Des frissons me secouent le bas du dos.

\- Retour aux sources l'Alpha ? ; _la voix d'un mec me fait poser la main sur mon cœur, je redescends de mon nuage et m'approche pour lui serrer la main_ ; Tu te souviens plus à ce qu'il paraît ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite ; _je râle_

\- Hey fallait pas prendre Mccall pour confident ; _il explose de rire_ ; Jackson ; _il soulève ses lunettes de soleil_ ; Un petit tour ?

\- Comment ?

\- Aller mec, tes fringues sont là. Encore que tu vas flotter. On prendra celle de Scotty au pire. Aller amène toi

Je le suis, sans plus trop discuter, après un léger signe de tête à mon homme, qui sourit et lève le pouce, on traverse une sorte de garage. Certaines bruits et odeurs me rappellent des choses. Mais de manière diffuse. On rentre dans un vestiaire. Il ouvre un placard et me tend une combinaison.

\- Normalement tu mettais 1 minutes 25 à l'enfiler. Je t'en laisse 5…

Il ferme la porte en s'esclaffant. J'enlève mes fringues, ne gardant que mon boxer et mon t-shirt. Je remonte la fermeture et ouvre la porte dans le même mouvement.

\- Ouais 2 minutes 54… On t'a peut-être pas tant perdu que ça. T'as récupéré ton casque, bien

\- J'peux poser une question ?

\- Yep ?

\- Pourquoi l'Alpha ?

Il explose de rire sans répondre. On prend un autre chemin qu'à l'aller. On arrive sur le macadam. Une voiture est là, chaude, prête à en découdre. Les deux portières sont ouvertes. Je me dirige vers le côté passager. Je sais plus piloter. Je monte et m'installe dans le siège baquet. Jackson vérifie en coup de vent que je suis bien sanglé de partout. Il s'installe à son tour. Je passe le casque, descends la visière et flippe tout à coup. J'ai une putain de boule au ventre. J'crois que je vais dégueuler. J'ouvre la bouche pour le dire quand une voix résonne à mon oreille.

\- Aller go Jacks ; _rigole le gars de l'écurie_ Secoue un peu notre Alpha

\- C'est pas gagné Isaac. C'est quand même Alpha Derek ; _tempère la voix d'un autre technicien_

\- Je parie 50 euros qu'il le fait gerber ; _rigole à nouveau le premier_

\- Même pas en rêve, mon mec est né pour piloter ; _cingle la voix de Stiles_

\- Bon vos gueules, laissez moi démarrer ; _coupe Jackson, il coupe les radios, ne gardant que la liaison entre nous_ ; Ça va aller ma gueule ?

\- Démarre avant que j'ai envie de définitivement sortir de là ; _je grince_

\- Ok

La bagnole s'engage sur la piste. Je sens les vibrations sous mes cuisses, remonter le long de ma colonne. La boule d'angoisse remonte, se transforme en bile dans ma bouche. Puis une voix grave, autoritaire, paternelle « ne laisse pas l'appréhension prendre possession de ton corps. Tu es le pilote. Pas ton corps. Si ça va vraiment pas il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Accélérer ». Je ne sais pas à qui appartenait cette phrase mais j'obéis.

Je fixe le compte-tour. La voiture s'élance. J'ai l'impression que mes tripes s'enfoncent dans mon bide. Je serre les dents et là, tout à coup, je me prends une énorme claque. Mon MOI revient. Tout revient. Les yeux bleus de ma mère, le rire de ma sœur Laura, l'odeur de Cora, les sermons de mon père. Tout. J'entends Jackson me parler.

\- Passe par la grande boucle ; _je lui ordonne_

\- Quoi ?

\- FAIS LE BORDEL DE WHITTEMORE. SINON JE VAIS RACONTER A LYDIA TON AFFAIRE AVEC ERICA !

\- Putain c'est pas vrai ! T'es de retour ?

\- A 80%. Mais si tu prends le grand tour… Tout est là. A portée de ma tête

\- Super!

La force de synergie me colle au fond du siège, me compresse la tête et me fait battre le cœur. Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens du rire de Stiles, de ses lèvres, de son premier cri de jouissance. De TOUT ! De ma demande. Je l'avais emmené en voyage. Une immersion complète au pays des loups. Pour notre fascination commune de cet animal. Je lui ai fait ma demande sous une pleine lune toute blanche. C'est pour ça l'Alpha, le tatouage de la lune sur sa cheville. A l'inverse pour moi Stiles est mon soleil, mon point d'ancrage, ma balise de repère, mon horizon. Tout me revient. Je pleure de joie. Je suis à nouveau entier. Je sanglote un petit moment. Avant de prendre une décision capitale.

\- Jacks?

\- Ouais ? ; _il est méfiant_

\- Rentre

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faut que je fasse quelque chose. Demande à ce qu'on fasse chauffer ma Wenda

\- Putain ravi de te revoir ; _il lâche le levier de vitesse et tend son poing entre nous_

\- Ravi d'être de retour espèce d'ours ; _je réponds en claquant mon poing contre le sien_

\- Hey ! ; _il râle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_

\- J'ai un service à te demander…

Il commence à peine à ralentir que je me détache. Tout est tellement plus simple quand on se souvient. Je saute du siège avant même que la voiture soit immobilisée. J'indique du doigt ma bagnole et le mécano sourit. Je cours vers le garage, vers Stiles qui sort des bureaux de contrôle.

\- Ça va pas amour ?

\- Si je pouvais te faire voler dans les airs ça irait mieux mon ange. Mais pour ça on va attendre que j'ai retrouvé mes bras hum ?

\- De… Quoi ?

\- Viens avec moi

\- Où ?

\- Là ; _je pointe l'asphalte_

\- Tu te souviens comment on pilote ? ; _il sourit de toutes ses dents_

\- Ouaip ; _j'occulte le reste_

\- Ok. J'vais me changer.

\- Prends ma tenue

\- Ça pour sûr ; _il commence à s'éloigner mais je le retiens_

Je lui attrape le poignet et l'embrasse. Parce que maintenant je me souviens de comment le faire correctement. Quand je coupe le baiser, le laissant les joues roses, je lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille « je t'aime ». C'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ça me restaure de l'intérieur. Parce que c'est tellement vrai. Si je l'avais écouté on aurait pas perdu un an de notre vie. Si je l'avais écouté je n'aurais pas perdu 3 mois a essayé désespérément de me retrouver. Si je l'avais écouté… Mais je l'ai pas fait.

Je grimpe dans l'habitacle. Tout m'indique que personne n'y a touché. Depuis 5 belles années. La photo de Stiles et moi dans le pare-soleil. La photo des potes sur la boîte à gant. Et je me demande… J'ouvre la petite boîte de secours sous mon siège… Ouais la chaîne de ma maman est là. J'entends Stiles gémir pour se glisser dans l'espace réduit. Naturellement, souplement je me penche, pivote le siège et ouvre le harnais.

\- Je savais que la piste t'aiderait

\- T'as pas idée amour ; _je souris_

\- Ça va ? ; _il me demande en rigolant un peu ;_ T'as l'air… Euphorique

\- Tu verras amour, tu verras

Je serre encore un peu la ceinture. Je retourne dans un mouvement fluide dans mon coin. J'enclenche le verrouillage automatique et allume la radio.

\- Bon les louveteaux ça raconte quoi là ?

\- Putain c'est bon de t'entendre à nouveau ; _s'esclaffe Danny_

\- Pareil mon hawaïen. Alors je peux ?

\- On a dégagé la route pour toi vieux frère ; _ajoute Isaac_

\- Ok… Au fait Isaac ?

\- Yep ?

\- Tu dois 50 euro à Danny

\- Oh chié

\- Hé ouais. Sunshine tout est ok ?

\- Ok pour moi ; _il rigole, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas appelé sunshine_

\- Alors en route…

Je m'avance sur la piste. Mon Dieu comme c'est grisant. Je fixe le soleil couchant. Je démarre en douceur. Comme je le fais toujours quand j'ai un passager. Je roule « doucement » sans passer les vitesses comme un malade, souplement. Au moment propice je fais faire à la voiture un demi-cercle, on se retrouve face au bâtiment de l'écurie, le soleil couchant dans notre dos.

\- Sunshine ?

\- Oui ?

\- Toujours ok ?

\- Sans souci ; _il rigole encore_

\- Ok. J'ai une question à te poser ; _je commence exactement comme je l'ai demandé en mariage dans cette tente ;_ T'es prêt à l'entendre ?

\- Bien sur ; _il a quand même l'air méfiant_

\- Prêt à retenter avec moi ?

Avec une coordination sans faille, fruit d'une longue amitié et d'une habitude de travail ensemble de plusieurs années, l'écran géant affichant normalement les chronos se colore d'une photo de nous, souriant, sur laquelle est apposé « veux-tu me ré-épouser ? »

\- Der'… Tu… Oh putain

Et il éclate en sanglot alors que moi je ris. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, relève ma visière de mon casque de protection

\- Alors ? Tu veux encore m'épouser ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ; _il rit au milieu de ses larmes_

Je redresse la voiture, remercie les gars de l'affichage et je repars. Une Lotus vient se positionner à côté de moi, avec un loup gris qui joue à la balle, peint sur le carénage. Je lui indique ma fréquence et il sourit.

\- Alors l'Alpha on se réapproprie son territoire ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Scotty, c'est la vie.

\- Tu vas pas pisser sur chaque sapin hein ?

\- Abruti ; _je lui fait une queue de poisson et le laisse respirer mes pots d'échappements_

\- Comment va ? ; _il demande plus sérieux_

\- Ecoute plutôt pas mal… Après faut demander à Sunshine si je suis toujours un champion ou non…

\- De… Quoi ? _de son index ; il tapote son casque pour me faire comprendre qu'il a pas compris, je ralentis et il suit. Il lui faut un temps pour constater que j'ai un passager ;_ Hey mon bro'

\- Salut Scotty-boy ; _il répond faiblement_

\- Il est malade là

\- Mais non mon sunshine est jamais malade avec moi. C'est l'émotion.

\- Sunshi… ; _répète Scott incrédule_ Attends une seconde toi _il percute à la seconde et moi je rigole_

Je coupe la communication et pars en trombe, laissant de la gomme. Scott me colle au cul sans réussir à me rattraper. On s'amuse comme deux abrutis. Malheureusement pour lui j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, et ma faculté à piloter comme un dieu. Non là dessus je suis pas modeste. Faut pas se voiler la face. La preuve il garde ma caisse sous bâche. C'est quand même que je le mérite. En trois manœuvres je le scotch et me retrouve derrière lui, pour le pousser au cul. Il me fait une petit signe signifiant je t'emmerde. Je ris encore et lui indique le stand. Il sourit pleinement et met les warnings pour signifier son accord.

On coupe les gaz et immédiatement j'ouvre la portière de Stiles.

\- Alors t'es prêt à retenter avec moi ?

\- Pas si tu refais ce genre de manœuvre ; _il est un peu pâle_

\- Je m'occupe de toi en rentrant amour. Un petit poulet tika tout bien comme il faut

\- Tu te souviens de tout ?

\- Oui. De tout. Même de l'ascenseur

Je l'extirpe de l'habitacle. Je l'enlace et lui murmure encore tout mon amour. Scott arrive. Il jette son casque dans les bras d'un mécano. Il s'arrête à 3 pas de moi. Sérieux comme un pape il me tend le poing

\- On n'abandonne pas un des siens ; _il commence_

\- Même dans la nuit la plus noire et la plus sombre ; _je finis_

\- On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres ; _il enchaîne_

\- Même quand on plus de force et de courage

\- Soudés, amis

\- Frères et famille

Je claque mon poing contre le sien et il s'écroule en pleurs dans mes bras. Toute l'équipe arrive.

* * *

Plus qu l'épilogue... Sick... * fais une moue boudeuse*


	6. Epilogue

Nous voici à la fin de cette aventure! J'vous rassure y en a une autre en train de germer. Et une autre. Et une autre... Bref ça fourmille là haut!

Je vous laisse déguster cette dernière petite chose.

Oh et aussi... Y a un petit clin d'oeil à quelqu'un qui va très certainement se reconnaître!

Bisous mes Stereader (ouais ça m'arrive de faire des contractions bizarres Sterek-Reader) :P

* * *

\- T'es sûr de sûr amour ? ; _me demande encore les yeux les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu_

\- Oui sunshine. Ça va rouler

\- Mais… ; _il se jette encore en avant et je le retiens grâce à ma force retrouvée_

\- Amour. Aie confiance.

\- Je… J'ai confiance en toi

\- Où est le souci alors ?

\- Y en pas ; _il finit par lâcher dans un souffle en me broyant le biceps de ses doigts ;_ Y en a pas ; _il hoche la tête et recule d'un pas ;_ Y en a pas ; _il se convainc lui-même et me tourne le dos en direction des bureaux_

\- Ok. Alors en route.

Je monte dans ma voiture. Je me sangle en quatrième vitesse.

\- Danny mon curby ?

\- Hey doucement mon gros loup y a chaton derrière moi ; _rigole le technicien_

\- Ta gueule et donne le feu vert avant que je ne change d'avis ; _rétorque acide Stiles, entre lui et Danny ça a toujours été un peu tendu_

\- Ok, vas y mon grand. La piste est à toi

\- Et à moi aussi faut pas déconner ; _intervient Jacks de sa Porsche_

\- En route les boys ; _je m'aligne sur la piste_

Je pousse les rapports et nous arrime à l'asphalte. Cette sensation mon dieu… Je lui dois tout ! Je repense à cette périod putains d'années. Je souffle, tout va mieux, respire Derek.

\- Alors la marmaille ? ; _je demande_

\- C'est trop bien Papa ; _hurle Gabriel_

\- C'est tellement bizarre ; _réponds plus tempérée Marine_

\- Ravi que ça vous plaise mes bébés. Maintenant faut rassurer Daddy ok ? Je mets la radio ; _je pousse le petit bouton_ ; Alpha à …

\- COMMENT VOUS ALLEZ MES AMOURS ? ; _hurle immédiatement Stiles_

\- Tout est ok Daddy ; _rigole Marine_ ; Faut te déstresser hein

\- C'est pas facile quand vous êtes en piste et moi ici ; _il bougonne_

\- Roh la mère poule ; _le charrie Jackson_

\- On verra quand t'auras des gosses Whittemore ; _rétorque Isaac, père aussi depuis 2 ans_

\- 6 ans c'est trop petit pour aller sur piste ; _gémit encore Stiles_

\- C'est bon mon Sunshine, je vais pas faire des virages au frein à main ou des glissades en 6ème avec eux hein !

\- SI SI SI ; _j'entends mes deux enfants riren_ t Aller Papa

\- Stiles ? ; _je demande la permission_

\- S'ils sont malades… Tant pis pour toi ; _il grogne_

\- C'est pas po-ss-ib-le d'être malade pendant qu'on roule je dois te le répéter combien de fois ? ; _lâche exaspéré notre ami_

\- Ta tronche Jacks, juste ta tronche

\- Bon les gars ; _je coupe les deux là parce que sinon on est encore là demain_ ; Tu me suis ?

\- Comme ton ombre vieux frère. Et jusque dans la mort

\- Ouais ben ça attendez un peu ; _râle encore Stiles_

\- C'est parti ; _je commence par un petit dérapage, j'entends le souffle de mon fils, à côté de moi se couper;_ Hey Danny boy ?

\- Yep ?

\- T'aurais pas un peu de son à nous balancer ? ; _je souris_

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver

\- Demande à l'homme merveilleusement beau à ta droite, avec des grains de beauté et un sourire à se damner, lui sait ce que je veux entendre

\- Tu déconnes Sourwolf ? ; _la voix blanche de mon mari résonne_

\- Oh non chaton… Les plus belles choses réunies au monde. Le soleil, la piste, mes enfants, ma famille et ta voix… Aller

\- Der'… ; _je l'imagine rougissant derrière le micro_

\- Ok. Je commence alors ; _je me racle la gorge_

« Un peu spécial, il est célibataire

Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière

Et j'aime ça

Il se dessine sous des jeans tendus

Et je devine des histoires défendues

C'est comme ça

Tell'ment si beau quand il mord

Tell'ment si beau, je l'aime tell'ment si fort »

Je laisse planer une seconde et la voix de Stiles me rejoint pour le refrain. C'était notre valse d'ouverture pour notre mariage. Il le sait. Et surtout, je le sais.

* * *

Voilà c'est officiellement terminé si vous êtes ici! Mais comme promis ça fuse là haut... donc pas de stress!

Et la chanson je la trouvais juste totalement adaptée donc je l'ai à peine remaniée et voili voilou, désolée si vous êtes pas des fans de Marc Lavoine (moi non plus pour tout vous dire, à part 2-3 chansons dont celle-ci ^^' )

Sur ce je vous bizoute et je vous dis à la prochaine (assez rapidement ne faites pas une dépression :P)

Sam


End file.
